Memories of a Broken Heart
by SilverMafia
Summary: I promise. I promise. I promise. Those words. I held on to them for as long as I could. His promise. One of the many he already broke. He abandoned me, and left me, but I still loved him. For what he was; for what he had become.


**A/N: It's just one of these random things. I was watching AC when this one came to mind, and this isn't even knew. I wrote it a year ago just like 'A Little too Not Over You', but decided that I wanted to post it now. A friend who has read this told me that it was heart-crushing. So I want to know what you think. Please read & review.**

**Disclaimer: Just like all my writings, all of the Final Fantasy VII characters mentioned in every one of them are not of my property. They all belong to Square-Enix-though you can't stop a girl from wishing the SHM were hers, except Loz. **

* * *

_"I'll never forget you, even when I'm finally with Mother. You'll always be mine, and I'll always feel this way. For you. For us."_

_The girl covered her face with her hands and sobbed harder. Did it have to be so hard?_

_"You love her... You care for her... But me?" she shook her head sadly. "I just don't know."_

_"It's a promise. And I'll love you. We'll be together when Reunion is over."_

I promise. I promise. I promise.

Those words. I held on to them for as long as I could. His promise. One of the many he already broke. I'm a fool-a foolish girl who even had the sense to fall for a madman.

We were together for a short time. The time spent was barely enough for me to even get to know him. He was often secretive, and so mysterious. I didn't know of Reunion, or this 'Mother' he keeps ranting about even though he talked about them all the time. I was in the dark in our relationship. He never told me anything; never opened up to me. Not once.

I cried more than once, but I didn't know why I thought he was all worth it. Worthy of my time, worthy of my effort, worthy of my existence, worthy of my love. It seems so absurd now. To think of him this way, but how could I not? Even if he was all those things, he loved me. He cared about me, and he never failed to tell me how much I meant to him. His world, his life.

He taught me to be strong in my worst moments. He was patient, and persistent. He never gave up on me, not once. I'd cry from exhaustion and weariness and thrash out until I couldn't take it anymore, but he'd stay by my side. He'd hold my hand-and when I was calm enough, he'd take me in his arms, and chide me with comforting, loving words. He'd kiss me until my world felt like dissolving into a billion pieces.

He loved me, but from all those times I'd watch him, he was the exact opposite of himself every time. It felt like he was two different personalities in one coordinated body. The other half was mine, and the other one was an alien to me. He displayed such cruelty, and was insensitive, but when it came to me... His walls would automatically be held down. He was mine to hold; mine to kiss; mine to embrace.

He showed me every positive thing he'd notice in this planet. He'd show me things I never had the time to even ponder on when I was a child. I used to hate rain, yet he showed me the beauty of the aftermath of it. It was then I realized that I was seeing the world through his serpentine eyes.

He was one to admire such beauty, but he'd always feel sorry. For when Reunion was over, this planet would end. That was what he kept telling himself.

_"I never really noticed how beautiful this place is."_

_"Too bad it'll be wiped out in less than a month," he sighed, and she looked at him; confused to the very depths of consciousness._

_"I don't understand."_

_"Only one beautiful thing would survive... You... and Mother."_

He'd never forget about her; like she was some pagan god of beauty he obsessed over. One couldn't avoid jealousy.

He'd shown me so much beauty, and expressed so much love-like he could never live without me. He's given me so much, and I gave all of myself to him. I was his. He was mine. He was my first and last lover. But we never married though.

_He caught the box sailing from the building in mid-air. Landing almost cat-like into the cemented floor. He cradled the object to himself like it was the most precious thing in the planet._

_She watched the metal box with envious eyes._

_"Is that her? Is that Mother?"_

_"I finally have her."_

_"So what now?"_

_His eyes met hers. The cyan was glazed with anxiety, and fear...with just a pinch of anticipation and doubt, but most of all, there was love glistening on the surface._

_She reached for him, but he was already mounted on his bike, and was riding off._

This Mother... I hated her. For taking him away from me; for using him as a tool to get what she wanted; for killing him. I watched him die in his opponent's arms. I was at a distance and had the overwhelming desire to scream out his name in agony. But all that came out of my parched lips was a choked sob-loud enough to echo across the empty skyline.

I watched with grief as beautiful-yet disgusting-green lights took over his body and took him away. My hushed tears came faster now as my grief overwhelmed me. He left me without so much of a word. He left me with so many promises that were never coming true-he was gone.

Promises of a love I'd never had.

_"You're mine, and...we'll stay this way forever."_

_"Forever?"_

_"As long as you and I are going to take."_

_She smiled._

Promises of a family.

_"We'll have a family someday. Maybe you'd want kids," he chuckled at her._

_"I want my kids to look like you. Hair, eyes, the works," she couldn't stop the grin._

Promises that meant both our lives.

_"What if you'll leave me?" she asked him anxiously._

_"Why would I do that? I love you."_

Promises he never got to keep after his death. He abandoned me, and left me, but I still loved him. For what he was; for what he had become. He was still my Kadaj. He was still the boy who'd shown me so much love with one meaningful glance; still the boy who gave me sweet and tender kisses whenever I felt down.

He was still my Kadaj with the beautiful silver hair, and cyan serpentine eyes. He was still my love who had the insane ideas of an ambitious child, but more importantly, he was my love who'd make me feel whole, erase my pains with a single passionate kiss. He was my Kadaj with the gentle touch, and the fierce determination to protect me.

He was the boy I loved with all my heart.

_"I'll be here for you until you order me away."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you Phraea. And you're my lovely princess."_

_He smiled at her and she relaxed into his arms as he pulled her face closer for a tender kiss as the rain began falling from the heavens._

END

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Thanks...**


End file.
